hylianherofandomcom-20200214-history
Count Dooku
Nick Sears- Better known as Count Dooku is an archrival of both HH and GEO Political Beliefs Dooku is a steadfast liberal who naturally contrasts against HHs Conservatism and GEOs Fascism Some of Dookus Liberal alignment very likely stems from being a part of the LGBT Community which very often is aligned with Democrats and Liberals. Besides that Dooku is a vehement supporter of Hillary Clinton and will often let this get the best of him in conversations. HH Dooku and HH are often archenemies in a way almost reminiscent of Republican Vs Democrat squabbles. HH fears Dookus manipulative edge and lack of honor in the effort of getting ahead while Dooku looks down on HH as a loser whos destined to keep losing. HHs rivalry with Dooku is occasionally stymied by they're rivalry with GEO. Interestingly Dooku, like HH is from Texas. Nonetheless though Dooku is still a steadfast liberal. Coincidentally Dooku returned to Discord the day after HH decided to leave Discord. GEO Dooku and GEO go back a long time ago as being best friends who were always aligned together. However Political differences came to take root in the 2 and they're highly amiable friendship eventually frosted into a Cold War between the 2 of them. This resounding rivalry was first witnessed in the middle to end of the Por Madeira arc. Dooku and GEO for most of this time had ostensibly amiable conversations that seemingly hid they're mutual dislike for what the other stood for. With HHs resounding defeat against GEO in the Entente War and the formation of the TFAO Dooku gradually made attempts to turn the TFAOs member against each other. Eventually this backfired the more the TFAO grew closer and soon Dooku became increasingly fixated on knocking Freege out of the picture and trying to say everyone in it were alts. Dooku first went at this by condemning him in the Maryland Arc. Dooku also tried bypassing GEO in making a base in UK Greater London. In addition Dooku also arbitrarily blocks GEO from his Facebook. GEO, in response has his Freege members rig an election Dooku was running in so Dooku would lose. GEO afterwards PMs Dooku on New Thracia about the election where they had a climactic argument resulting in GEO narrowly beating Dookus accusations and canceling Dookus base in Greater London. At this point Dooku isn't seen again. Generally HH describes Dookus relationship with GEO as 2 brothers squabbling over power. Dookus return to Discord sees a restoration of amiability towards his relationship with GEO. Personality Dooku is very neurotic but also very manipulative. Dooku prides himself in being a cunning Sith Lord and fittingly tries using manipulation to fulfill this. Dookus political beliefs have also been known to get the best of Dooku and has ruined many friendships for him. In the later arcs Dookus personality gets even more unstable and his hatred for GEO takes an even stronger turn. After getting back on Discord Dooku starts showing a more benign side suggesting Miiverse Politics can very well be the basis of Dookus more dangerous traits.